The invention relates to an automatic storage device and a climate controlled cabinet with a storage assembly and an automatic transport device.
Storage devices of this type are used wherever objects must be stored and accessed automatically. The range of applications covers the long-term storage of microtiterplates in substance holds as well as the short-time incubation of cell cultures or microorganisms under well defined climatic conditions. Such devices must meet high standards in compactness, throughput and access times. In addition, recent developments in the field of protein crystal growth for protein crystallography have made it desirable to keep vibrations low.
WO 98/05753 describes a storage device where the objects are stored in a carousel-like arrangement of storage towers and can be transferred between the storage towers and a defined transfer position by means of a transport lift. While the transport lift is moved vertically, the storage towers are positioned for access by rotating the carousel-like arrangement.
EP 1 074 488 shows a device where the storage towers have fixed position. This device allows a substantially vibration-free storage of the objects. A disadvantage of this solution is the fact that only a small number of storage towers can be used. If this storage device is used in a housing with a front side door, only two or three storage towers can be accessed without being obstructed by the transport lift. Hence, this device is not suited for storing a large number of objects.